Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for dehydrating an evaporator of an air conditioner of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an evaporator dehydrating method intended to forcibly remove water from an evaporator of an air conditioner so as to prevent the evaporator from giving off an odor.
Description of Related Art
When a vehicle has been used for a lengthy period of time, an air conditioner of the vehicle may give off an odor. The odor is mainly caused by the adsorption and propagation of organic matter that may produce an odor and water on a surface of an evaporator constituting the air conditioner.
Particularly, if the vehicle is parked for a lengthy period of time after the air conditioner was operated and then an engine is turned off, condensed water produced on the surface of the evaporator stays between cooling fins of the evaporator for a lengthy period of time, so that it provides an environment suitable for propagation of microorganisms or the like. Such a situation becomes more serious as a period when the vehicle is used increases.
In order to solve the problems occurring in the prior art, there has been proposed a method for mounting a moisture purge system (MPS) on a vehicle to forcibly operate a blower motor and dry the evaporator after the engine is turned off and a passenger gets out of the vehicle, thus removing the cause of an odor. This method is considerably advantageous to remove the odor.
However, the above-mentioned MPS is not universally available, because there is no method for checking whether the conventional MPS sufficiently dries the evaporator and a battery may be discharged if the blower motor is driven for a lengthy period of time with the engine turned off.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.